Don't Forget
by saemi-san
Summary: Just after her confession, Santana decides to be more proactive in glee club and most of the members are quite shocked.Brittana.Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Glee is owned by creator Ryan Murphy…Not me(disappointingly) and the song in here isn't mine either. Demi Lovato owns the song Don't Forget. Or whoever owns it.

**AN:** This takes places after Santana's confession in the ''Sexy Episode" and before Regionals.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Forget<strong>

Santana Lopez was no ordinary teenager. She was popular, a former cheerio, one of the hottest girls in Mckinley, and we can't forget her title as _the_ HBIC.(second only to Quinn Fabray) So why was it that she found herself all torn apart because of a certain blue eyed blonde and how she rejected her?

'_Stupid! Stupid! How can I even think of doing something as confessing! Argghhh'_

It's been more than a week since her impromptu confession to her best friend Brittany. Things have not been looking good for a certain Latina. After all, it's also been a few days since her and Brittany's little talk at their lockers where she found herself proclaiming how she'd be happy to sing a _heterosexual_ song to Sam. As fate would have it, it seemed she was being punished even more when Coach Sylvester decided to fill their lockers with dirt and she spent most of her next period trying to clean herself up in the gym showers. Lucky for her, she had some extra clothes packed away.

Santana may be a cheerleader but she wasn't stupid. She had a feeling that after quitting cheerios, she'd run into some trouble. Though she had to admit that she was expecting more of a slushie attack than what Sue Sylvester pulled on her and Brit. After the three(Quinn, B, and herself) quit cheerleading, it seemed it didn't affect their popularity. Most of it had to with the fact that the cheerios lost miserably in nationals due to their absence. So all in all, Quinn, Britt, and Santana ended up still maintaining their reputations. Of course let's face it, a person would have to be whack and wanting a death wish if they ever even _try much less consider _throwing a slushie on one Santana Lopez.

With that in mind, Santana Lopez found herself completely and utterly depressed and frustrated with what had happened between her and Brittany. This explains the fact that she found herself drowning in self-pity and tears on a Sunday night in her room. Though, she would never admit it to anyone.

'_This is just downright pathetic. I'm the Santana Lopez! I'm the HBIC! What the fuck am I doing acting all shitty because of this?'_

_**Isn't it obvious? It's because you screwed up the first time when you had her by telling her that sex was not dating. **_

This was of course the little voice in her head that had decided to torture her by stating the _tiny_ yet significant fact that she counted as the mistake that screwed her over in the first place.

'_WTF? Great just great, now my consciousness is talking to me.'_

She groaned as she flopped herself on her bed and grabbed a pillow she used to cover her tear-stricken face. She removed the pillow after a few minutes and sat down on her bed. Santana opted to just stare at her room for the lack of anything to do. Having a doctor for a father had quite the perks and one of them would be the high salary that came with the job. Her room was medium in a size and had a modern design. Any furniture or paintings she had in it screamed expensive and stylish. It even had the feel of _badass chic _that fitted her personality with how it was designed. Of course, she still had thoughts about how she would give up her lavish lifestyle if she could just be with a _certain someone_.

And that was what prompted her to make her way to her desk where her ipod and speakers were.

'If that annoying Berry sings just to vent out her stupid emotions every chance she gets in glee then why the fuck can't I?' and that was exactly what Santana decided to do.

It was a typical Monday morning for Mckinley High. Students were arriving at school and were heading their way towards classes. Santana may have had the decision to sing a song in glee today, but that doesn't change the fact she was in one bloody hell of a bad mood since last night. So when she found herself walking through the halls of Mckinley, who can be blamed if everyone in her way would immediately jump right out of it. It was to be expected that everyone would part ways as the HBIC would stomp her way through the halls. But with the blood thirsty vibe the certain hot Latina was emitting, it seems that the students and even the teachers were avoiding her even more in fear of her wrath. Sadly, one freshman had miscalculated a step and found him pushed by the amazingly strong ex-cheerio to a locker. Witnesses can only wince in sympathy and react with the occasional "Ouch…that has got to hurt" comment.

"Man, what do you think got _her_ panties in a bunch?" a certain Mercedes had asked Tina as they watched the fiery girl walk herself on the opposite side of the hall where she can only assume her first class was.

"I don't even want to know. I'm afraid that I'll get punched by even just assuming something" The Asian girl replied as she started to get her Spanish book out of her locker.

"Well whatever it is, girl…we can only hope she cools off by the time glee comes up. Cause I know, I'm not in a mood to have to witness some fight if she decides to unleash her claws on one of the more annoying members of our group"

Tina had to chuckle at that thought. "If you mean her suddenly jumping Rachel while she's in one of her rambles then I wouldn't hold it against her. Let's hope Rachel gets the hint."

The two can only recall the last time that almost happened. It was when Mr. Schuester had been sick and Rachel decided to take over glee and just had to ask the glee club about songs that SHE should sing for her solos. Three boys had to restrain Santana just 10 seconds after being asked such an absurd question. Normally, a person would find it quite funny if it wasn't for the fact that the Latina would definitely own the little diva. It didn't help that Rachel had to scream. That girl really does have a high vocal range.

"Well let's hope things are good in glee later on" That was the end of the conversation as they headed towards class.

**Later in glee….**

Santana was surprisingly the first in the club room. This surprised a certain little diva as she most definitely sure that she was always first when it came to glee. So when Rachel found herself staring in slight confusion and surprise at the Latina, it came no surprise when Santana decided to glare at her and mock her with words such as "What the hell are you looking at Stubbles?"

"Hmphh! I was just merely surprised that such a person such as you would actually turn up early, much less first when it comes to glee club. But I guess I couldn't complain as co-captain if a member of a club finally decides to show some dedication." Rachel then decided to head over to her seat as she waited for the other members of glee to join them.

"Whatever, RuPaul…Class ended early so I had time to kill."

Santana obviously wasn't in the mood today and Rachel had (thank god for the Latina) decided not to fill the silence by talking about things related to glee or anything related broadway or even talk at all. But the diva can't help but wonder why it seemed that there was something bothering the other girl. I mean, usually she'd get an ever more cut wrenching insult that a whatever. But somehow the girl was a bit taken back when Santana had actually explained why she was early. Usually she'd get a "none of your business" type of answer. So with a feeling of self-preservation, Rachel Berry had decided not to push her luck. Because a seemingly almost calm and anything almost reasonable answer coming from _Santana the Satan_ was scary. It didn't take long for the other members of glee to suddenly come piling in and taking their respective seats.

Mr. Schuester came in just a minute after everyone settled down.

"Okay, guys….I know that we've been busy getting ready for regionals. But I have decided that since we've all been stressed out that we could use this meeting for more of an assignment that would serve as a stress reliever."

He made his way towards the white board and was about to write something when a hand came floating up in the air. Will Schuester of course already knew whose hand it was as he sighed and turned around to answer.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Mr. Schuester, as much as I know I'm supposed to be reminding you that regionals are just around the corner. I would have to commend that this of course seems to me as actually a good idea."

"You do?" the Spanish teacher replied in shock since he was expecting the girl to contradict it.

"Well, of course! We can't deny that we've all been swamped with school work, extra-curricular activities, glee club, getting ready for regionals, not to mention the torture Ms. Sylvester's has been putting us through by saying we're going to lose."

"Mr. Schue, I think Rachel is right. We wouldn't mind a breather for a while." This came from Finn and there were unanimous calls of agreement.

" Well then great, now that that is settled….as I was saying.."

He scribbled on the white board a word that can be read as….

V-E-N-T-I-N-G

"I know you guys are stressed emotionally and physically. So This is what we're going to do today and next meeting. You're all going to come up with a song. Any kind that has to do with what you're feeling at the moment. It can be any kind of emotion just that it has to be something you want to express."

"Now, you can spend your time today thinking of songs."

"Mr. Schu, what if I already have a song in mind?" the unexpected voice had the whole room's attention.

It took the Spanish teacher a few seconds to process that Santana was the one talking. Mostly because she was one of the members that never really was proactive unless voicing a complaint or having a jab with another member.

"Ah well, I guess if you want you can sing it for us if you're ready?"

With that last sentence, the Latina made her way towards the front of the other members.

"Wow, who would have thought you'd actually have emotions to vent out." came one of the comments.

"Oh screw you Puckerman!"

"Guys enough! Let's hear what Santana has to sing, Santana if you will." The moderator of glee decided to interfere.

So Santana approached Brad and suddenly whispered something to him. Within a few minutes Brad stood up from the piano bench and took a sit at the side on a chair that was unoccupied. This earned confused stares from the members of glee including the moderator.

But what surprised them more was when Santana sat on the piano chair and within a few minutes of composing herself nodded to the band beside her after informing them of her song choice.

She pressed down as the intro music started flooding in and to the shocks of everyone in the room, Santana Lopez started to sing as she played the piano.

"**Did you forget  
>That I was even alive<br>Did you forget  
>Everything we ever had<br>Did you forget  
>Did you forget<br>About me**

**Did you regret  
>Ever standing by my side<br>Did you forget  
>What we were feeling inside<br>Now I'm left to forget  
>About us<strong>

**But somewhere we went wrong  
>We were once so strong<br>Our love is like a song  
>You can't forget it<strong>

**So now I guess  
>This is where we have to stand<br>Did you regret  
>Ever holding my hand<br>Never again  
>Please don't forget<br>Don't forget**

**We had it all  
>We were just about to fall<br>Even more in love  
>Than we were before<br>I won't forget  
>I won't forget<br>About us**

**But somewhere we went wrong  
>We were once so strong<br>Our love is like a song  
>You can't forget it<strong>

**Somewhere we went wrong  
>We were once so strong<br>Our love is like a song  
>You can't forget it<br>At all**

**And at last  
>All the pictures have been burned<br>And all the past  
>Is just a lesson that we've learned<br>I won't forget  
>I won't forget us<strong>

**But somewhere we went wrong  
>Our love is like a song<br>But you won't sing along  
>You've forgotten<br>About us"**

As the last note of music ended, The Latina had locked her eyes with a certain blonde and found herself immersed in the heated gaze of blue eyes covered with tears. With that last image, Santana Lopez found herself grabbing her things and walking out of the club room in silence. All the members of the club were still quite shocked at the revelation of the fact that the Latina knew how to play the piano. But what shocked them more was the unlikely song choice. It was a sad song that talked about lost love and that just didn't add up to the Santana they knew. This was Santana they were thinking about…badass, hot, ex-cheerio, cruel, cold-hearted, a bully, and the HBIC of Mckinley High. But what was even more shocking is that Santana Lopez had feelings…feelings that made one seem vulnerable…and very much human and REAL.

This was what they were wrapping their heads on…SANTANA WAS REAL….and she showed it…to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Wow….this is the first fan fictions I've ever written and decided to post online. This is mainly because I've been toying with the idea of making a Brittana fanfiction. Please do leave some reviews. Try to be kind to me please as this is my first time in writing something like this. I don't normally write since I'm more of a reader. But I just really had an itch to write this one. So Comments please.


End file.
